Shippuden: Forks Addition
by Roman's Prodigy
Summary: This story is a story I once started but it was deleted and now I'm starting it back up. Naruto and Sakura, along with their new teammate Sayuri, are going to be going into the world of Twilight. It takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Their presence is going interrupt the flow so the story line is going to change. Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a story I once started but it was deleted and now I'm starting it back up. Naruto and Sakura, along with their new teammate Sayuri, are going to be going into the world of Twilight. It takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Their presence is going interrupt the flow so the story line is going to change. Rated T for Language and Violence. Sakura is portrayed by Ariana Grande, Naruto is portrayed by Austin Butler, and Sayuri is portrayed by Gia Sapp-Hernandez.**

* * *

_**(Forks, Washington. March 17, 2006.)**_

"Cha!" a screech sounded out through the forest followed by a loud shattering of the earth and trees falling to the ground. In the forest, in the middle of a huge crater stood a seething young woman with shoulder-blade length pink hair, fair-olive skin tone, emerald green eyes, she stood at five foot two inches tall wearing a torn red vest and black shorts with a red headband on her head.

Two figures landed next to her inside of the crater "Why don't you announce the whole world that we're here Sakura?" asked another young woman standing at the same height as her, she had mid-back length black, wavy and thick hair, smooth olive skin tone, hazel brown eyes, and wore a black one piece worn outfit "It would make it easier for Sasuke to kill us!" she snapped.

The pinkette turned to her teammate "How do you know Sasuke is even here? That portal could have sent us anywhere!" she snapped back.

Soon the tall blonde with ocean blue eyes standing at six feet tall and a lean build got in between his teammates "Guys! Stop!" he ordered "There's no time for fighting! We need to figure out where we are." he stated. Naruto turned to Sayuri "Sayuri? Do you think that you can summon your lions to scout the place?" he asked.

Sayuri stiffly nodded her head pulling off a leather combat glove before throwing it to the floor and bit her thumb, she ran through some handsigns "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" she exclaimed slamming her palm onto the ground creating three poofs of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood three black furred lions "Scout the area for life or villages!" she ordered and they watched as the lions disappeared.

Naruto turned to Sakura "Do you have enough chakra to heal any of us?" he asked her.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment then smiled _"He really would make a great leader one day." _she thought then turned serious "I have enough chakra to heal at least two of us." she stated.

Naruto nodded "Well, the Kyyubi is healing me right now, so you will heal yourself and Sayuri." she nodded walking over to Sayuri with chakra surrounding her hand then placed is over Sayuri's ribs before moving to her shoulder. After she finished her teammates she closed her eyes while he teammates watched as chakra surrounded her body for five minutes before it dispersed "Alright." he muttered.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes as she inhaled through her nose "Why does it smell like someone put on _way _too much _sweet _perfume and bleach?" she questioned.

Sakura sniffed and shrugged "I don't smell anything, do you think it's dangerous?" she asked knowing that by the scent tracker ninja can usually tell whether or not the unknown person is dangerous or not.

Sayuiri inhaled once again then sneered "Very dangerous, I can smell the scent of blood laced within the scent somewhere; it's disgusting, it's like they were bathing in it before deciding to take a bath." she told them.

Sakura crossed her arms "Then I say we stay far away from the; but for now, what are we going to do?" she asked them.

Sayuri placed her hands on her hips "We wait for my summons to return and see if there's a place we can find some clothing and shelter, then we search around for Sasuke if he's here." she stated determined.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement "Right." he uttered as the three lions appeared on the branches above them.

The first one with green eyes spoke "Lady Sayuri, we have found a very peculiar looking village just a couple of miles away from here." he reported.

The next one had white strips going down it's back "They had very fast moving vehicles there also not found in the Land Of Fire."

Sayuri nodded "Thanks you." she said as they all disappeared. Sayuri turned to her teammates "So, wanna go check out the village ahead?" she asked.

The two nodded their heads then launched themselves into the trees followed by Sayuri as they began leaping from branch to branch. Naruto looked on at the back of his two teammates _"Kyyubi? Do you know anything about where we could be?" _he questioned the entity inside of his mindscape.

The nine tailed fox spirit groaned _"Must you be so loud and yes, that Uchiha brat opened up a portal to another dimension. I can't penpoint which dimension we're in because there are thousands, even. I say you keep a low profile not drawing attention to yourselves and treat this as a mission." _he suggested.

Naruto rolled his eyes _"Yes, Lord Hokage." _he thought sarcastically, he flinched when the spirit slammed it's tails into the bars giving him a headache.

Sakura noticed her blonde teammates distance "Naruto! Keep up!" she ordered as he began to trail behind even more.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and sped up to his teammates "Guys," he called gaining their attention "The Kyyubi seems to think that we were threw into another dimension." he reported.

Sayuri glanced over her shoulder "Do you think that Shikamaru, Ino or Hinata could have been brought along with us? They were also in the radius?" she pointed out "And if we are would that mean that we'd need Sasuke to open up another portal?" she questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while Sakura bit her lips in uncertainty "Guys, do you feels that chakra heading towards us?" she questioned.

Sayuri and Naruto's eyes widened as all of them stopped a branch behind the other with Sakura being in front. With the stillness and silence of the forest they could hear engines from a distance and they could hear footsteps heading their way at a very fast pace "What the-" Naruto was cut off by a blur of reddish-brown leaping towards them. Sayuri gasped as a fist was placed into her stomach sending her flying from the branch into a tree trunk. Naruto turned to her "Sayuri!" he yelled worriedly.

Sakura grunted then turned around to see a redheaded woman standing there sneering "Well, well, well. Humans with some backbone." she mocked then launched herself at Sakura with her fist raised.

Much to the redheads surprise the pinkette caught her fist with ease "Now, I know we're in a different dimension if you thought you could land such a weak hit on me." the sixteen year old mocked.

The redheads eyes widened then grunted when a hand grabbed a handful of her hair then lifted her from the ground "You'll pay for that you bitch!" she snapped tossing the woman over her shoulder. The redhead flipped landing on her feet and saw the two young women standing there; the black haired one smirked "You're missing one." she casted.

The redhead jumped as Naruto came down on the branch with a rotating ball of chakra "Rasengan!" he yelled slamming it on the branch where the woman once stood. The woman saw that she wasn't going to win this battle and bolted away from them. Naruto landed next to Sayuri "Hey! Get back here!" he yelled about to chase after her but Sakura jumped in front of him "Sakura?" he questioned.

Sakura shook her head "Did you guys notice something about that woman when you touched her?" she asked, neither of the teammates knew of which the pinkette was speaking of "When I caught her fist, I noticed that her hand was cold and had no blood running through it."

Sayuri raised a brow shocked "How is that possible?" she asked confused "The body needs blood." she pointed out the obvious.

Sakura crossed her arms "I know but this woman is strutting around with strength and speed comparable to Lee without weights." she compared "Plus she's very evasive, there's no way she could have seen Naruto coming."

Naruto scratched the back of his head utterly confused "So, are we dealing with the living dead, like when we fought against Kabuto's army with the Reanimation Jutsu?" he asked

Sakura turned to his "I don't think so," she rebuked "I think there's something else allowing her to survive without the necessities of humans."

Sayuri sighed "Well, at least we know she won't be coming after us anytime soon; what kind of place did that idiot send us too?"

Naruto placed his hands on his hips "We don't have time to worry about that right now, we need to find some new clothing."

* * *

The three shinobi jumped from roof-to-roof as they searched for a place they could rest, Naruto was in front being as impatient as he was while his two companions moved at a slower pace, Sayuri narrowed her eyes, it was mid-night and they had nowhere to sleep, even though Shinobi slept outside on the cold ground during missions, they were in the city where crazy ass creatures could hop out of anywhere, she sighed "Guys!" she called in a hush whisper, but loud enough for them to hear as she stopped on top of a small building.

Sakura and Naruto stopped on the higher one above her; Naruto tilted his head and scratched his head "Yeah?" he asked

Sayuri crossed her arms "We've been searching for somewhere to sleep all night, but found nothing. Let's just rest on these buildings and search in the morning." She suggested.

Sakura also crossed her arms "But in the day time people will see us, and I'm pretty sure people don't know about ninja in this world." She stated

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "So what? It's not like us being ninja are secrets in our world, why in this one?" he asked

Sakura turned to him "Because idiot we…" she was cut off by sirens filling their senses, they all turned in the direction of the street below them and looked over the edge, three cars rode by them one and only one had red and blue flashing lights chasing the other two, Naruto narrowed his eyes as one pulled out a gun from in the front of the flashless car and fired causing the flashing one to stop, Sakura saw the look on Naruto's face "Naruto, don't you even dare!" she warned.

Naruto turned to her his eyes flashing red "But they're going to hurt those people!" he stated urgently, Sayuri jumped up next to them, he turned to her, even though he wouldn't admit it she was like the leader since Kakashi isn't here and she's a year older "Right, Sayuri?" he asked

Sayuri didn't look at him just at the cars that were getting father, and father away in the distance, Sayuri smirked "Let's go." She ordered,

Sakura turned to her annoyed "Oh, now the two of you agree on something!" she snapped, the three of them disappeared.

As the three of them chased after the car Sayuri couldn't help but think that this city they were in was incredibly strange, it was small but there were light brighter than in their village, there were so many things they've only seen once or twice and now they're seeing it the longer they're in the city. Sayuri looked at the back of her teammates heads _"This place is so strange, can we even survive in such a place? Of course! We're trained to survive in unknown territories." _she thought as she saw that the car was turning a corner "Sakura! Cut them off!" she ordered.

Sakura nodded leaping over the roof top down the side of the building as the car came under her she pressed chakra into her body making it heavier and falling fast before the car could even touch her shadow Sakura landed in front of it causing a huge crater making it come to a complete stop. There driver and passengers hopped out the car "What the hell was that?" he demanded pointing a gun at the crater.

Before he could blink Naruto was in front of him punching him in his stomach while Sayuri appeared behind the passengers and made some hand signs "Ninja Art: Hell Viewing Technique!" she called, the woman watched as the earth began to open up under her swallowing her whole and a ball of fire heading up toward her: she screamed.

Sayuri watched as the woman fainted from fear "I think I may have over done it." she said quoting her sensei: Ibiki Morino.

Sakura hopped out of the crater on top of the car "Hey, at least we found some transportation." she told them.

Sayuri raised a brow "Do you know how to drive?" she questioned, Sakura shook her head "Neither do I and I'm betting Naruto doesn't either." she teased the blonde.

Naruto nodded then glared at the black haired teen "Hey! I could learn! It can't be that hard!" he snapped at the two of them.

The pinkette sighed waving her hand "Uh, guys, there are police coming our way, so I suggest we get out of here." she said, the other two glanced at each other before disappearing as the police came.

* * *

**Alright now that I introduced the team I'm going to go into more detail about how they'll be involved in Bella's life, no! This won't be a BellaXNaruto; Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru may be in the story but I'm not completely sure. Review and tell me what you think! Vote on who should be in the story between the three or add someone else from the Naruto universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm so happy with the amount of views I got so I want to say thank you! Ok, now this is Chapter 2, in this story Sai never became part of the Team and in their universe it takes place after Sasuke defeats his brother. Also, I've changed my mind Bella won't come into the story yet cause a fan brought something to my attention, this will show him whether or not they go back home.**

**(Chapter 2)**

* * *

_(Flashback: Three years ago.)_

_Naruto stood at the bridge that Team 7 always meets leaning over the railing looking down at the water with a vacant look on his face. Kakashi-Sensei had called a Team Meeting but he didn't see how they could have one when the whole team wasn't here. Suddenly, Naruto heard footsteps heading his way, he looked up and saw a his pink-haired teammate walking his way with a frown on her face; it's been six months since they lost their teammate but Sakura only used that motivation to become stronger. Naruto smiled at her standing up "Hey, Sakura!" he exclaimed happily, he hadn't seen her at all, he noticed her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail "You let your hair grow out." He pointed out._

_Sakura returned the smile "Hey and yeah, but I think I might cut it again." She admitted, she didn't want to be that girls that was useless and only stood in the background "Anyways, do you know why Kakashi may have called this meeting?" she asked him._

_Naruto shook his head "I don't know, maybe for a mission to save…" he trailed off knowing Sakura may not want to talk about Sasuke._

_Sakura frowned knowing where her teammate's thoughts were heading and was thankful he didn't bring it up, neither of them were strong enough to save their teammate yet so she'd like to train before confronting the Uchiha; she rolled her eyes "Who knows, definitely not to train us." She muttered bitterly._

_Naruto heard her and couldn't help but agree with her, Kakashi never gave them the time of day about teaching them anything worthwhile like he did Sasuke and when he lost Sasuke; he disappeared without so much of a goodbye._

_Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke in between the two of them with someone standing next to them "Yo." He said with a wave._

_The two kids looked at their Sensei with mixed feelings of aggravation, anger, frustration and fondness "Kakashi-sensei." They greeted casually._

_Kakashi noticed the lack of yelling at him for being late and lack of excitement he usually got but he didn't dwell on it "Alright, I know that Team 7 has been decommissioned for a while but that was only because of us losing our squad of four men but the council has now found a replacement for Sasuke." He stated waiting for the explosion that was sure to come from both the Hot-Headed blonde and Short-Tempered pinkette._

_Neither of them disappointed "What!" they yelled at the top of their lungs; Naruto continued "What the hell Sensei?! How could you replace Sasuke! He's our friend, teammate, and your student!" he yelled._

_Kakashi didn't flinch "But so are the two of you and I need to keep you safe, Sasuke isn't my priority right now. You are and getting a new teammate helps." He stated._

_Sakura sneered "Only because Sasuke left!" she snapped at her teacher "And we're doing fine on our own." She stated calming down but still angry._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes "Who is this guy, huh?" he demanded._

_The new set of hazel eyes that was watching cleared their throat gaining the blonde and pinkette's attention; they both studied the girl, she had long, thick, black hair that stopped in the middle of her back; her skin was olive, her eyes were deep hazel, her face was heart shaped, she reminded both of them of Hinata in her body build and that thick dark blue jacket with a hood. The girls raised a brow stepping forward "Hello, my name is Sayuri." She told them._

_Sakura and Naruto were shocked to see that their new teammate was a girl but it didn't change their mind, Naruto glared "We don't need a new teammate." He insisted but not yelling._

_Sayuri didn't waver "If you didn't I wouldn't be here, but the two of you a obviously grieving over your traitor so I'll respect that you're hurt." She said._

_Sakura stepped forward threateningly "Sasuke isn't a traitor!" she practically snarled at her._

_Kakashi watched the way that his new and old students were interacting, he knew Naruto and Sakura but he guessed this was his time to know Sayuri better and from the papers he read this may not end well. Sayuri blinked unaffected "Yes, he is. Did he or did he not knock you out and leave you lying on a cold bench?" she asked Sakura causing the young Haruno to flinch at the reminder. Sayuri turned to Naruto "And didn't you almost die from one of his attacks?" she questioned._

_Naruto clenched his fist "No! He wasn't himself! Orochimaru was controlling him!" he snapped._

_Sayuri snorted distastefully "No, what Orochimaru did was unlock the door, you're teammate opened it and you two were only a wall he easily pushed through." She taunted. Naruto lost it and launched his fist at Sayuri's face, the girl was slightly shocked but in a flash she caught his fist pulling him forward causing him to lose balance and then placed a well-aimed kick to his chest sending him flying into the water. Naruto grunted as he surfaced the water then flinched when feet landed on top of the water in front of him "That was a bold but stupid move." she berated before disappearing in a poof of smoke._

* * *

**_(Present: Forks, Washington.)_**

Sakura was on the branch of a tree staring at the hotel that both her teammates were in, they decided that they would have to use their ninjas skills to survive in this world; Naruto and Sayuri had gone in to steal a room key seeing as they had no money here that would be of any use. Sakura sighed breathing deeply through her nose, she couldn't help but think of the battle when they saw their teammate again...Sasuke. He was the same but he seemed a little more violent when fighting Sayuri, who was just as violent as she tried to take out his eyes but she was stopped by Naruto and they were both sent flying away. Sakura broke from her thoughts as two thuds landed on the branch in front of her "Sakura?" Naruto asked cautiously knowing that Sakura was still as violent as ever.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes as Sakura smiled, thought fake, with a tilt of her head "I'm fine Naruto, how was it in there?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

Sayuri crossed her arms letting the subject drop "It was...different, not in a bad way but in a more advanced way. There were a lot of things we haven't seen before." she stated.

Naruto nodded "And the room we got was huge!" he exclaimed holding his arms out as to show how big the room was "And there was an in-door pool in there!" he grinned at the thought of going swimming.

Sakura stood up "Alright! And we got the clothing we-"

Sayuri quickly jumped in "_Borrowed._" she stressed the word with a sadistic grin on her face "They're sealed in the scrolls in our room."

Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw that her teammates weren't moving "So, are we going to go in or not?" she demanded

Sayuri "_Well..._No." she stated, then snickered when Sakura glared "We're going to scout around a little more to see where we are."

Sakura sighed running her fingers through her hair "I really wanted to take a hot bath and get some sleep." she muttered.

Naruto then remembered that Sakura didn't have the stamina that he or Sayuri had "Then you go ahead into the room and we'll meet you back there." he suggested throwing her the room key with the number on it.

Sakura smiled gratefully then Sayuri scoffed "Fine, but we're going to need to do something about your hair, we stole the room and pink is to noticeable, I'm going to chose a color to dye it."

Sakura glared up at her "Sayuri, I swear on-" she was cut off by both her teammates disappearing and she cursed "Damn them!" she snapped also disappearing not noticing a pair of blood red eyes on her.

**-La-Push-**

Naruto and Sayuri jumped through the trees quickly; they had learned they were in a place called Seattle, Washington, or that is where their hotel is; they went to a small city called _Forks_, which Naruto made fun of, and now they were in another city called La-Push. Naruto grinned "This world is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Sayuri nodded with a frown and wanted to point out _'It wasn't the Leaf.' _but she didn't have it in her heart right now to dampen her teammates mood. During their time as teammates they had grown into each other unlike her and Sakura, who cliqued after a mission. Sayuri couldn't help but smile at Naruto's back but then frown _"__I wonder if he'll be upset if we never find a way home." _She may not have much idea about seals like Naruto and Sakura do but she knew enough to know that whatever seal Sasuke used was fused with his sharingan but none of them had one. Sayuri was so lost in thought that she didn't see Naruto coming toward her at top speed knocking her behind the tree and held close to him covering her mouth.

Sayuri looked to glare at her but saw her was looking around seriously "There were some _huge _wolves coming our way." he told her dropping his looked around the tree and saw five wolves circling around a man with red eyes and messy black hair; for moment Naruto thought he saw Sasuke but the man was a little to pale and his eyes lacked the sharingan but he was in trouble. Naruto felt the foxes chakra surge through his body "We have to help him." he whispered.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the wolf "I don't know Naruto, we don't know where we are and the last thing we need is to make enemies and for the owners of these mutts to hunts us down." she said

Naruto clenched his teeth "Well, you speak wolf can't you talk them out of attacking him? We can't just let him die!" he stated.

Sayuri sighed knowing that Naruto will not stop bothering her or he'll do it himself "Fine." she muttered as she stepped into the clearing "Just stay hidden unless I need you, understand?" she questioned, Naruto bit his lip but nodded anyways. Sayuri jumped to closer on another branch almost soundlessly then looked back down to the wolves, the wolves seemed to be different shapes and colors: A black one with brown eyes, a brown ones with one eyes, a silver one with hazel eyes, a mahogany one with green eyes and a brown one with white specks.

Sayuri decided to make herself known: she tilted her head, gave a fake smile and closed her eyes but kept sensing their chakra for any movements "Why hello there pups." she greeted.

All their heads turned in her direction; the silver one growled at her _"Who the hell is she?" _he demanded.

Sayuri opened her eyes shocked, that didn't sound like a mindless wolf like most usually are that sounded like one with a human mind, is this world's animals more smart or are they using a transformation power of some kind? Sayuri was willing to bet it was the latter. Sayuri quickly schooled her features into carelessness "My name is Sayuri." she answered.

The pack of wolves seemed surprised that she answer meaning that Sayuri's theory may be right; the black quickly turned to the man they were circling then back to the young woman _"She must be with Victoria and this guy; she smells like her." _he stated his voice deeper than the first.

Sayuri placed a hand over her heart "Aw, didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to talk about someone as if they weren't there?" she mocked causing the black wolf to growl once again "Now why don't you let the nice man go and I won't hurt you." she said.

The black wolf sneer as his lip pulled over his teeth and then turned to the mahogany one with a nod. The mahogany and black one left the circle causing the other three to make their ring tighten around the slightly scared man. Sayuri watched in shock as the wolves ran toward her with a great size of killing intent but Sayuri faced worst wolves than these pups. Sayuri stood letting chakra pulse into her legs then launched herself at the wolves. When she landed in front of them it form giant cracks in the ground; she raised her fist sending the mahogany one flying back with one punch knocking him into two of the other wolves in the circle and allowing the man to get away.

The black one snarled at her coming towards her rear; Sayuri slammed her fist into the ground creating a fissure and knocking the wolf away. Unlike Sakura, Sayuri had the physical strength like Tsunade, not as strong of course unless she added chakra which she didn't have the chakra control for. Sayuri was a Hunter-Nin trained by Kakashi but was also trained in interrogation by Ibiki making her as deadly as her teammates.

Sayuri looked into the trees "Naruto! Come out!" she called and watched as her teammate appeared at her side with glowing red eyes. Sayuri smirked, Naruto was ready for a good fight. Sayuri turned to face the wolves but saw they were gone, Naruto narrowed his eyes "They're behind the bushes." he told her.

Sayuri nodded as they dropped in their battle position but when the five came out, they weren't wolves but five half-dressed men. Sayuri fought the urge to blush and Naruto rolled his eyes but they both realized these humans were the wolves. The oldest one stepped forward "What the hell are you?" he demanded, Sayuri recognized his voice as the black wolf.

Naruto sneered "Something stopping you from hurting that innocent man!" he bit back.

Sayuri nodded her head in agreement while the green eyed one glared at them "Innocent? How the hell are..." he trailed off making both shinobi raise a brow at him in his pause, he was hesitant on finishing his sentence.

Sayuri crossed her arms "Whatever, all I know is that if we see you attack people again, we'll stop you." she stated then turned on her heal "Come on Naruto, we should get back to Sakura." she said.

Naruto nodded "Wait!" they heard and saw the bigger one and green eyed one walking forward "Listen," green eyes started "We're not a danger to anyone." he said but Sayuri stayed turned around while Naruto looked over his shoulder "And we need to talk." he stated. Sayuri let go of her pride and turned around looking into the boys eyes, both pair of eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they stared into each others eyes.

* * *

**Well, I'm sure you know what just happened between _green eyes _and Sayuri, right? Next chapter will be in _green eyes _point of view in the first part and then Sakura's view in the next when she find a certain brown haired girl while waiting for her teammates. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's chapter 3! **

**Kid Coheed: You know what, you're right, I'm intended for that anyway with her being Ibiki's student and her being the more serious one of the group to replace Kakashi isn't here. I'm try to portray her as such. Thanks!**

* * *

**(Else Where)**

Green eyes fluttered open as Sakura awoke from her deep sleep, she unconsciously searched the place for her teammates chakra signature but was slightly surprised when she didn't sense them. Sakura, a little more awake, sat up on the couch of the hotel room that Naruto tricked the hotel manager into getting for them; the room was beautiful but it wasn't her home: not The Leaf Village. Sakura sighed slightly depressed "Where the hell are they?" she questioned herself slightly.

Sakura knew that if they were late that it would most likely be Naruto's fault as Sayuri is the complete opposite of Kakashi and loved to be on time, though she tended to get lost when she was caught up in business and being second head of the T&I keeps her a little later than Sakura is. Sakura shrugged off the feeling of fondness as she thought about her masked sensei and threw her legs over the couch before standing "Where the two of them be?...Knowing them Naruto probably got them in some trouble and got Sayuri caught up in it." she muttered the last part to herself. Sakura loved Naruto, she really did, but his hero mentality could get him a whole lot of trouble then in an argument with the other female of their team, who believed ninja weren't meant to save anyone except who they were assigned to.

Sakura walked over to the open window of the hotel and looked out of the window then glanced around the room looking for her shoes before she saw they were in front of the couch she slept on. After putting them on she launched herself out of the window in search of her teammates; landing on a roof next to the hotel she ran across the roof before hopping the next next making sure not to be seen, making some hand-signs her hair went from pastel pink to blood red to look less inconspicuous...pink hair was exactly normal, even for it to be dyed. As Sakura jumped from roof to roof she finally came near some trees and let chakra flow through her legs to let her propel herself into the air and into the trees loving the feeling of leaves touching her skin.

Sakura didn't know why she loved nature so much, contrary to her best-friend who completely hated camping which is weird for a ninja since they camped a lot. Sakura laughed slightly at the thought of a bugs that would constantly crawl in the blondes hair; Sakura continued to sense for her teammates chakra before she finally felt the two of them heading her way but they weren't moving fast and they were quite a distance away. Sakura stopped slightly as she felt five chakra signature always circling around the woods causing her to stop, the chakra almost felt...beastly and bottomless, much like Naruto. Sakura, then, jumped behind a tree trunk and watched as five horse sized wolves ran past where she stood. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt Sayuri's chakra lingering on one of the wolves. Sakura almost wanted to confront them but was more curious about checking on her teammates to be sure they're okay. Sakura began to start forward again but froze _'Hold on Outer!" _her Inner-Voice spoke to her in an urgent tone _'There's a girl being corned by a man much like the red head.' _he told her showing pictures of a pale girl standing in front of a man with dreads and red eyes holding a predatory look. Sakura raised a brow **"How did you see this?" **she asked her but her Inner ignored her. Sakura has created her own jutsu to send her Inner spirit to do some scouting but Inner had a nasty tendency to do it on her own, Sakura didn't like that because it left their body vulnerable to genjutsu and possession jutsu.

Sakura dashed towards the direction her Inner's spirtual essence was lingering from; Sakura knew that Naruto and Sayuri would be in here soon at the rate of speed they were going but they'd get there faster if they felt a spike in her chakra. Sakura launched chakra into her legs and they proppled herself into the air towards the area where a girl was being cornered by a tall man with long dreads and red eyes; Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine at the when she felt the chakra of the wolves surrounding the area so she decided to wait until it looked as if the girl would be hurt.

Sakura felt a lump in her throat when the man moved at inhuman speed, not different the Lee without weights, and appeared in front of the girl stroking her face, and maybe it was her being around Naruto to much to think before moving or being around Sayuri when letting her temper get the better of her when she's usually the mediator but she dashed down the tree trunk using her chakra to stay onto the trunk as she ran but when her feet hit the ground she blurred in a red mess. Sakura trained her eyes on the man then filled her hand full of chakra ready to hit the man and he obviously wasn't that observant as she honed on his body before unleashing her fury on his shoulder sending him several yards back. Sakura then used her momentum to launched herself into the air toward where the man had landed, though a yard away. Sakura made a couple handsigns "Fire Style: Phoenix Rein!" she exclaimed spitting a stream of fire at the man ignoring the young woman behind her.

The man with red eyes quickly moved out of the way of the fire and stared at the bottle-redhead "Well, what do we have here?" he questioned the former-pinkette "May I ask who you are?" he questioned.

Sakura sneered "It's common curtsey to give your name first."

The man smirked eyeing her body hungrily "My name, my dear, is Laurent." he introduced himself. He took a step forward but hesitated when he felt a wave of ice water drip down his spine which is weird since he had a cold body himself.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "I wouldn't come any closer to me, this is the only warning." she told him as she dipped into a defensive stance with chakra surrounding her right hand and a determined look in her eyes.

Laurent gulped down something that wasn't really there, _this young woman...she's dangerous, _he concluded taking a step back "What the hell are you? I've never met a vampire like you so you must be something else." he tried to get some information from her.

Sakura didn't answer just dipped lower with a feral smiled on her face "5," she started and the man eyes' widened then as the feeling of danger heightened "4," he turned around and began to run but before he could even hit the tree line a blur of blonde appeared in front of him sending him flying back till he landed in front of Sakura. Suddenly, chains erupted from the ground then encased Laurent on the ground be landing on the other side of him.

Sakura turned around to see Sayuri standing holding a hand-sign "What the hell is this?" she demanded with a narrow of eyes.

Sakura noticed a hand mark on her left arm but decided not to bring it up "He attacked the girl..." she trailed off as she turned to where the girl once stood only to see her gone "Well, I don't know where she went." she finished.

Naruto crossed his arms as he glared at the woods, Sakura asked him what the problem was and he sneered "Are you going to come out or run away with your tails in between your legs?" he asked mockingly.

Sakura watched as five young men walked from the tree line only wearing a pair of shorts and sneakers "What the hell?" she muttered and didn't miss the anger that flashed in both of her teammates eyes "Who are they?" she asked her teammates.

Sayuri sighed "They're the wolves that have been patrolling around this area." she stated, Sakura raised a brow and Sayuri sighed "We'll explain later." she muttered

The tallest, and oldest, walked forward looking the three of them in the eyes till they landed on Naruto "We really need to talk now." he stated earning a frown from all three.

* * *

**Hey, I know it's been a while before I updated and that this chapter is short but just bear with it. I appreciate all of your comments, I'm in the process of fixing the first chapters because they need a little more detailed. Also, I got a comment saying my story is **** ok, but other people like it, I like it and your stupid and vulgar comment will not stop me from continuing, thanks for viewing and still becoming a fan!**


End file.
